


Home Sweet Home

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine rough sex with Pietro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

*6 months after the battle with Ultron*

The mission you, Steve, Natasha and Vision were on had taken an unexpected turn - what was supposed to be a simple take down of a Hydra sub-collective turned out to be more complicated when you discovered the hard way that they had some really big guns to play with and after being cut off from the rest of the team, you had no back-up.

You managed to defeat them - of course - but what was intentionally going to be a day mission out to Siberia had taken 3 days and you were more than certain that your speedster boyfriend would be anxious to see you, to say the very least.

Memories of Pietro began to swim in your mind as you waited for the Quinjet to reach home and him. Pietro had come so far since you had first met him and he was helping Ultron. But after he and Wanda saw the truth in Ultrons plans they has no choice but to help you, and they haven’t left avengers tower since - becoming full time avengers and apart of the very strange family you all were.

Not long after moving in, Pietro and Wanda both began to open up to the team and became great friends with you all but the bond that began to form between you and Pietro was undeniable. You began to develop feelings for Pietro during your friendship as he did for you and he soon asked you on a date; which you most happily accepted.

That was 4 months ago and you had never been happier, Pietro was everything you could ever need. He was your best friend, your lover, and you had never been as happy as you were with him. Your thoughts were startled by the Quinjet landing at Avengers Tower.

You said your goodbyes to Steve and Nat and went with Vision into the common room of the Tower; after his creation you and Vision had become good friends and he was trusting enough to tell you of his growing feelings for the other Maximoff twin. You hadn’t told Pietro of this, knowing how protective he was over Wanda but you were convinced she felt the same about Vision. 

Just as you two were discussing the issue at hand you felt a strong gust of wind breeze past you and knew that Pietro had found you. You turned around and came face to face with Pietro; the closeness of him made you jump but before you had a chance to say anything, Pietro had picked you up and sped off to your room, leaving a confused yet bemused Vision behind in a blur.

When you had been put down and regained awareness of your surroundings, you turned to Pietro with confusion. “Piet, what’s wrong?”

His eyes narrowed and you could see his chest rising and falling with his harsh breaths, he looked angry but you didn’t know why – wait.

He was Jealous? Of Vision?

A sly smirk crossed your lips and his eyes narrowed further. “What were you doing?” his accent thick on his words. “You’ve been gone for 3 days with him and the first thing you do when you get back is spend more time with him”

You softly chuckle at his complete and utter mix up and walk towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck and playing with his silver locks at the nape of his neck and although his facial expression doesn’t change, he wraps his arms securely around your waist.

“There’s nothing going on with me and Vision, Pietro - we’re just friends; he actually likes your sister, I’m sorry I didn’t come and find you first - I really wanted to, I missed you so much but -”

You were cut short by Pietros lips crashing on yours and devouring you in a passionate kiss. You immediately responded and began kissing him back, feeling all the pent up frustrations of not being with him for 3 days starting to be unleashed, causing desire to pump through your veins. 

Pietros tongue swiping across your lower lip caused you to moan and you could feel him smirking as his arms traced patterns on your back. After his tongue had explored every part of your mouth, he moved his lips to your neck kissing and nipping at the skin there as you moved your head to the side to give him better access.

“I -” kiss “ -missed -” bite “you so-” nibble “-so much.” 

You pulled back to look at him and the sight of him made you carnal with desire. His normally electric blue eyes were near black and filled with lust, his hair was disheveled and his mouth was hanging open as he panted like a dog in heat. You were fairly certain you liked the same, if not, worse.

You needed him and was not willing to wait any longer.

You pounced on him, shocking even him, but with his fast reflexes his was able to catch you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. With your core pressed against him, you could feel the extent of his arousal pushing against you and you both let out a desperate moan at the contact. You entered into a more heated kiss, all teeth and tongues as you both let your hunger consume you.

When you parted for air, you urgently began to tear each others clothes off until neither of you had nothing left on. Pietro had the both of you on the bed in an instant and was seated between your legs before you were aware of the change.

His mouth attacked yours once again as his member rubbed against your dripping core, making him hiss at the contact. Your hands flew into his hair and began to gently tug, making a silent plea with him to end your torment.

“What do you want?” his voice was low but you could still hear his accent shining through.

Panting and beginning to see stars due to your arousal you did your best to respond. “Arghh, yo- you” 

His lips came right next to your ear, and you could feel his hot breath on your neck. “I’m right here y/n, be specific” he whispered cynically as he pressed his cock harder onto you, taunting you.

“Pietro, please please fu- fuck me!” You felt as if your body was going to explode with the desire inside you.

Pietro smirked down at you placing his hands on either side of you and quickly thrust into you making you moan in desire and claw at his back. He gave you a moment to adjust to him before he set a brutal pace.

Sweat was dripping down his forehead as he thrust in and out of you, causing you to wantonly moan and grunts to fall from his lips. He pressed down on the top of your thighs making you open up more to him, and allowing him to hit that sweet spot inside of you, causing your toes to curl in pleasure. 

Seeing your reaction, Pietro began thrusting even faster into you, so fast you were certain he had to be using his powers. Your back began to arch as you felt your climax building and Pietro took this opportunity to latch on to your breast, tugging the nipple between his teeth and pushing you higher towards your release. The only sounds in the room was your moan laced panting, Pietro’s animal like grunting and the bed frame banging against the wall.

When Pietro moved one hand towards your sex and began to manipulate your clit, you were pushed over the edge and into absolute bliss. You let out a long moan of Pietro’s name and the feeling of you tightening around his sensitive cock caused his own release as he spilled himself into you, “Fuck, y/n”

Pietro collapsed onto you, both of you trying to catch your breaths before anyone could move. Finally, Pietro pulled his softening dick out of you and pulled your body to his, resting your heat on his chest so you could hear his erratic heart beat. You began to feel your eyelids grow heavy as you traced senseless patterns on your boyfriends chiseled chest.

He placed a gentle kiss on your head and wrapped his arms tightly around you, bringing you closer to him. “Go to sleep, y/n - you’re tired, we can talk in the morning about your mission”

You let out a small yawn, and snuggled closer to Pietro. “Night Pietro, love you” your voice drowsy with sleep

“I love you too” 

…

“Wait, what do you mean he likes my sister?”

“Goodnight Pietro”


End file.
